


DrabbleStuck

by randomnessUnicorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Romantic Friendship, Romanticism, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomnessUnicorn/pseuds/randomnessUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a colletion of Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Paring: RosmAry  
> Words: 100

An angel. This is what Rose was. You don’t have a clue about what angel means, but if it was at the minimum like her, it must certainly be an extraordinary creature. Rose wasn’t an angel. Fortunately. If she had been one of them, she would not be here with you now. It cheers you up. Now you are caressing her golden hair, so soft and velvety at your touch. Your heart is going to collapse. You’ve never believed that you would love her so much, a human, but it does not matter. You feel the luckiest troll in Alternia.


	2. Imperfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Roxy & Calliope  
> Words: 118

Calliope was looking herself through the mirror. Everything she saw was imperfection. She could not understand why her friends like a person as her: she was so shy, ugly and clumsy. She was only a blob.  
She could not comprehend especially Roxy that keep saying the contrary. 

Calliope took the card Roxy has written for her. The words she wrote on that paper were simple and short. 

“Hello, Callie.

I am not sober, but I have to say to you an important thing. You are the most special person I know. You say you are not perfect. Bullshit! You are perfect in your imperfection. Never forget this!

PS: I think that even when I am sober, don’t worry!”


End file.
